1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device, and more specifically to a holding device with an antenna and method for assembling the same.
2. The Related Art
Near Field Communication (NFC), is a short-range high frequency wireless communication technology which enables the exchange of data between devices over about a 10 centimetre (around 4 inches) distance. The technology is a simple application of the ISO/IEC 14443 proximity-card standard (contactless card, RFID) that combines the interface of a smartcard and a reader into a single device. An NFC device can communicate with both existing ISO/IEC 14443 smartcards and readers, as well as with other NFC devices, and is thereby compatible with existing contactless infrastructure already in use for public transportation and payment. NFC is primarily aimed at usage in mobile phones. An NFC antenna is mounted to a printed circuit board of the mobile phone. However, it is liable to affect the NFC antenna to send and receive the signals when the NFC antenna is located adjacent to the electronic components of the mobile phone. But, the NFC antenna is mounted to the printed circuit board and spaced away from the electronic components of the mobile phone with a predetermined distance, which enlarges the volume of the mobile phone and is inconvenient for users to carry and use. In addition, the conventional NFC antenna is permanently fixed to the printed circuit board of the mobile phone. Once the mobile phone fails to work, the NFC antenna manufactured with high expense has to be discarded as worthless, resulting in the waste of the NFC antenna.